


Wandering Minstrel

by EraOfTheBrave



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Friendship, daedric parties, finding a way back home, modern girl falls into skyrim!, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraOfTheBrave/pseuds/EraOfTheBrave
Summary: The Apocalypse, a Civil war, being the Dragonborn? Psh...can't be bothered with all that. Not when there's no chocolate or decent modern conveniences around. If some higher entity wanted me in Skyrim, they should have asked first. I'll find my way back; maybe throw a few parties, befriend a few Daedric princes and educate the locals on pop culture references along the road.This work is from my yuriakugara account in fanfiction.net.





	1. All that glitters isn't gold but this is

 Pain, reverberating through my body jarred my eyes open. Clouds form a sieve in the sky, a stagnant ray of sunshine turning my vision murky. I pulled myself upright into a sitting position and squinted, trying to get a gist of my bearings.

 

  Shrubbery and foliage formed an endless stretch. The sounds of unfamiliar wildlife in the distance caused me to start. With slightly shaking legs, I stood and grabbed my backpack. I trudged mindlessly to a nearby bolder and plopped ungainly onto the makeshift seat.

 

  Burying my face in the worn fabric, I breathed in deeply as I fought to steady the thundering in my chest. I remember trekking through the forest in search of the forgotten reservoir nested deep within the terrain.

 

_The site was serene; there was a certain stillness that invoked a curiosity within me. I stepped closer to the water’s edge. It was smooth like a mirror, a translucent pristine jade. I crouched and dipped a hand in, savoring the coolness. As I stared in the depths of the pool, I caught a flash of something glittering. It looks awfully like gold._

_Wanting to take a look, I leaned forward and submerged my arm till the shoulder in an attempt to reach it. In my endeavor, I slipped on the slippery moss covered bank and plunged into the water._

_Being an experienced swimmer, I immediately started to tread water as I tried to make my way to the surface. But no matter how hard I kicked and struggled, I could not make headway. An unknown force was pulling me down and after battling with my last breath, I sunk into darkness._

  Minute tears dabbed at the corner of my lids. I recalled the breathlessness, the panic and shoved them to a nook of my mind. It is no use dwelling on those negative thoughts. I need to find out where on earth am I.

 

  Even after the harrowing incident, I seem to be completely dry. My clothes and backpack are pristine and intact with the exception of dirt stains from lying on the ground. I went over and patted the dirt just to make sure.

 

  Nope, not a single hint of moisture.  

 

  _Wait… What’s this?_

 

  Located near where I had fallen, was this. I examined the object and felt my eyes widen in gradual disbelief. It was a gold coin roughly the size of an Oreo. On the head, was a bust of a man with a rather prominent nose?  I squinted at the words engraved on the edge. “The Empire is Law. The Law is Sacred.”

 

_Don’t tell me…_

  “Fuck…” the expletive escaped from me when I turned to the back of the coin and the startling revelation hit me like a sledgehammer.

 

  The symbol of a dragon with its body and wings shaped into a diamond was the final nail in the coffin. I have seen this countless of times on my monitor screen.    
  
  It was a septim. I’m holding a video game currency in my palm.

 

 My mind was torn between wrapping itself around the fact that I may not be in Singapore anymore or that the coin was just a very well-crafted replica. But considering my surroundings and the bite of a chilly wind, it was striving towards the first.

 

  I glared at the piece of gold as though it had insulted my forefathers. I bet that it was this septim that made me reach into the water in the first place even though there was no reason for it to be there. With a sigh, I stuck the coin into my jeans pocket.

 

  Well if I am truly thrown into another world, it would be best to return to my own isn’t it? After all if there is a way in, there must be a way out.

 

  Don’t get me wrong, I love Skyrim but there is a fine line between fantasy and reality.

 

  _Now, back to the topic… Perhaps if I resume the position that arrived in, it would take me back?_

 

  With fervent hopes, I sprawled myself onto the ground; squeezing my eyes shut as I prepared myself for the transition. But after a good solid five minutes, the reverbing of a bird call mocked my attempt.

 

 _Okay… So maybe this isn’t working_.  I thought as I clambered up feeling awfully foolish. What was it that was missing? Suddenly it dawned on me; I’m lacking an element – water.

 

  I gave a snort of annoyance. This is going to be difficult. If I recall, Skyrim tends to be land oriented with little sources of water. The landscape tends to stretch with endless plains and only with streaks of rivers and creeks to serve as irrigation. I could only hope that I was fortunate to be in the vicinity of one.

 

  Climbing to the top of the boulder, I wiped my glasses clean from the dust thankful for whatever small miracle that it wasn’t broken with all the crap I’ve been through.

 

  The ground gradually stooped to a gentle slope and about a few five yards away was a familiar stream of a river. I gave a little grin at the find, hopped off and started towards the bank.  

 

  Taking care to keep my balance, I eased myself down and made a slow and steady process towards my destination. Chest a little heaving from effort, I brushed the fatigue off with the aspect of home so close in my grasp. Sweat was brimming down my forehead and I leaned against a rock to wipe the droplets off my face.

 

  “RARHHHHHGH!” I felt my eyes widen with horror as the ‘rock’ reared to a hulking cave bear. Towering over me at three metres, I stood petrified as the beast’s gaping maw gave a guttural roar. Spittle formed chains on yellowed fangs as minute drops scattered onto every object in the vicinity including my spectacles.

 

  It looked at me with surprisingly alert eyes, as it resumed its aggressive stance; most probably deciding whether I am prey or foe.

 

  Willing my voice to work, I squeaked “He…Hey there Mister Bear, I…I’m sorry for mistaking you for a rock. I mean not that your lovely fur looks any like a dull common rock.”

 

  The bear tilted its head slightly as it continues to regard me, though its stance seemed to loosen a little.

 

  “Well… if there’s nothing m…more, I’ll just leave you to your nice nap and make a move on…” I held my hands up placatingly as I started to slowly back away.  It watched me as I distanced myself metre by excruciating metre.  

 

  “There you see… We’ll just go our separate ways and everything will just be hunky d – **HOLY SHIET!** ”

 

  With a powerful lunge, the bear started towards me which I reacted by turning and sprinting like a hunted hare. I tore down as fast as I could, screeching at the top of my lungs. Branches and jagged rocks scratched into my skin but I squelched the pain away. For I know the worst fate that awaits me should I dare to slow down.

 

  My frantic footsteps were accompanied by thundering of the beast as it pursued me.  I darted frantically from left to right to try to throw it off but my attempts seem to be fruitless. In fact I could feel it gaining on me, rancid breath wafting with every snarl.

 

  _Get to the water. Get to the water. **JUST NEED TO GET TO THE FUCKING WATER!**_

  Over and over, it ran like a mantra in my head. My eyes fixed on my target; I didn’t dare turn back. The river grew larger as I neared its bank, hope and elation thrummed within my veins as I pictured my freedom.  

 

  “Arghhh!” a shrill scream ripped from my lips as I felt the bear’s vicious claws rake through the side of my hip. The force of the blow knocked me clean off my feet and onto the harsh ground. I gripped the wound in order to stem the flow of crimson as I crawled towards the water just two metres away.  

 

  It was excruciating, every heaving breath I drew in my lungs. Terror was a brand in my mind. The feeling of suffocation leeched its way through me, and my heart screamed behind the prison of my ribs.

 

  Everything around me seems to fade, as though I was trapped in a vacuum. The pain was bewildering, I fought to retain my vision as black specks started to brim along the edges. Incidentally, I could make out muted cries of battle in the back ground.  
  
  _I can…can do this. I’m so close…_

  The tips of my fingers managed to brush the water before darkness blossomed and I succumbed to its cold embrace.

* * *

 

 Just a teaser of what's more to come.   
  
Cheers, 

Era

 

 


	2. Thanks for the job position but no

"Hey. Wake up."

I awoke to a gentle shake to the shoulder. Blinking blearily as consciousness slowly crept into my visage, I made out a figure hovering over me. Squinting, it looks to be a woman. My hand fumbled around, groping for my spectacles but can't seem to find it. The woman seemed to understand my intentions and pushed them into my palm.

I placed the glasses on my nose and tried to sit up but gasped at the pain that rippled at the movement.

"Easy…easy." She soothed while easing me back onto the bedroll. "Don't exert yourself. I'll have to do redo your bandages again."

"Where…am I?"

"In my camp; safe and sound." The woman, a middle aged Redguard with a scar running from the bottom of her chin to her lip replied while binding my hip gently. "I've been hunting and fishing in these parts for years. You're lucky I was in the vicinity or that bear would have made a meal out of you."

"Thank you." I whispered as she finished tying the bandages with a knot.

The redguard gave a nod and pulled a soft pelt over me. "What on earth did you do to provoke the beast? What's more, I've never seen anyone crawl with such single-mindedness with a wound like yours. Even after I've slayed it and made my way to you, you appeared to want to make it to the river at all cost; even half-delirious with pain."

I gave a weak laugh and winced as my ribs protested against the motion. "It's a long story."

The woman smiled. "We've got plenty of time. So stranger, you got a name?"

"Charmaine and you are?" I introduced myself.

"Rayati." The huntress offered.

"Nice to meet you, Rayati and thanks for saving my sorry ass."

Snorting in amusement, she probed. "No problem. So what are you doing out on your own girl? You seem a little young to be wandering alone in the wild."

"I'm twenty and believe me, it wasn't a deliberate decision."

"Huh. I could have pegged you for someone younger." Rayati mused as she gave me a critical glance, steel gray eyes sweeping to my jeans and pvc boots stacked in the corner of the tent. "Judging from your strange attire, I can guess you ain't from around here. But you don't look like a Nord, Imperial, Redguard or a Breton nor any of the distinct races. " Rayati remarked, head tilted quizzically.

"My home is somewhere far. Further than any province in Tamriel." I confessed softly, a tight feeling of discomfort settled on my chest.

The Redguard lifted a brow at the information but seeing that I was reluctant to elaborate did not pry for more.

I stayed quiet but a sudden panic came over me. "Rayati, about my belongings…"

"They're here. The funny knapsack you have? I brought it along with me." The huntress returned back to the tent with the bag in hand."

I reached for it with slightly shaking fingers and relief swept over me once I realized everything seems to be intact. I passed my backpack to Rayati and she placed it alongside with my clothes.

"You should get some rest, Charmaine." The Redguard rolled my name slowly, unused to the unfamiliar tones she pronounced it as sha-ri-min. "But first, drink this."

"Yuck! What on earth was that?!" I exclaimed in disgust as the vile concoction left a lingering after taste in my mouth.

"A potion of minor healing. I know it tastes like Khajiit piss but it will help accelerate the recovery process. Now down the hatch." Rayati chortled, pinching my nose and poured the rest of the potion down my throat causing me to splutter.

Hacking and grimacing from the bitterness I shot the Redguard a look before admitting defeat by lying obediently in the bedroll. Tendrils of drowsiness were starting to seep in, probably caused by the potion and I gave to needed rest.

I stayed in Rayati's hunter camp while my wound healed. For three days, I was too weak and could only rely on the Redguard as she fussed over me like a mother hen. Changing my bandages regularly and feeding me broth. I felt awfully bad for using her only bedroll. Every night before I slept, minute tears dot the corner of my lids as I longed for home.

On the fourth day, I managed get to my feet as Rayati watched with approval. It felt good to regain a sense of independency after three consecutive days of bed rest. A rank odor made my nose wrinkle.

"I think I need a bath."

"That you do. I've met sewer skeevers that smelled better than you do." A teasing grin adorned the huntress's brown lips.

That elicited a bark of laugh from me. "Do you have any clothes that I could borrow, Rayati?"

"I'll scrunch something up. Meanwhile, why don't you get started first." she pressed a bowl with bathing supplies into my arms.

The river was beautiful. It's was clear and cast sparkles under the sunlight. I waded into the stream, savoring the coolness. I closed my eyes and prayed with all might. Hoping, wishing that went I open them; I would be back in my own realm.

A disdainful snort escaped from my nose. It would be too easy, almost storybook like wouldn't it? As expected, the river yielded no magical portal or pathway; just an ordinary body of water.

With a sigh, I strode towards the bank and deposited my underclothes, jeans and shirt into a neat pile. A gust of wind blew past causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin. I lathered my body with the soap and washed the dirt and grime away.

For the first time, I saw what the attack had done to me. Three angry stripes stretched from the right of my waist to the back of my hip. The wound have scabbed and I knew better than to pick them even though they itched immensely. The bear's claws have marked me and I am certain that I would carry its brand for the rest of my life.

Surprisingly, I felt no anger or resentment. In its place was a quiet sense of acceptance. After all, the fact that I'm not dead means that I'm still able to plan my return. With a slightly lighter heart, I resumed my bath and laundered my clothes.

Donning a worn but durable tunic provided by Rayati, I returned to the camp and hanged my wet clothes on a makeshift spit to dry. The Redguard had offered me linen strips to bind my chest but I declined, deciding that the material of the tunic was enough coverage for my modest chest.

I joined Rayati who was preparing tonight's dinner, freshly caught seared salmon with vegetable soup. I helped to chop the carrots and add cabbage into the cooking pot while the huntress grilled the steaks of fish.

After three days' worth of broth, I tore into the meat with ferocity. "Mmn…Dessh tasse so guld…" I managed out with my mouth full.

"Slow down, you're going to choke." Rayati chastised but there was a hint of humor in her stern tone.

Slowing, I wiped the gravy from my lips. "Nah…I'm gonna feast until my stomach bursts. Can I have more?" I asked feeling a little like Oliver Twist.

"Help yourself." Rayati indicated her head to the pot. "Based on your cavernous appetite, I can say you're about recovered."

I nodded while slurping down the savory soup. A huge burp escaped from my lips and I giggled. "Oops! Pardon me."

"Better out then in, I always say." quipped Rayati as she tossed me a bottle of Nord mead.

Following the redguard's example, I plucked out the wooden cork and took a sip. The sweetness of the alcohol was pleasant on my taste buds. I took a larger swig and felt the mead fill my insides with warmth.

Sitting on a soft animal pelt by a warm camp fire while the colors of dusk served as a beautiful backdrop, it felt nice. A sense of serenity washed over me after days of constant agitation.

"So…What brings you to Skyrim, Charmaine?"

_Ah, so here come the questions.  
_

I quietened the sigh within me and took a deep breath. It's time, I owed Rayati that much.

"I have absolutely no idea. Call it fate or anything you want, I was brought here against my free will."

"What do you mean?" The redguard's brow furrowed in confusion. "Were you escaping from your land because of war or…"

I shook my head at the wrong implication. "No, there is no war or internal strife going on. Not in my country at least. It's just…" I struggled to explain my fore coming but couldn't find words suitable to convey the message across.

"Look, would you believe me if I said I was from another realm or world?" I asked with all seriousness as I gauged her expression.

Rayati stared at me with wide eyes. I could see the confusion and disbelief in her. I lifted the bottle to my lips and drank while she sorted out the internal conflict.

"Let's just say you _**are**_ from…another world," the huntress gestured. "Then, what are you?"

I frowned at the question. "Human." I replied.

Rayati crossed her arms and regarded me closely. "Does everyone in your world look like you do?"

"Erm…If you mean we all have a pair of eyes, ears, a nose and a mouth? Yes." I deadpanned. "Of course there are a few variations here and there like height and skin colour. In fact, we have a race that has skin just like yours." I prodded Rayati's arm.

"So what race are you?"

I fought to roll my eyes. I didn't expect to be treated to these kinds of questions honestly. But then again, the topic of race has always been a shady subject in Skyrim, especially with the Altmer constantly ongoing about their superiority.

"I am south-east Asian."

"Tell me more about your world." Rayati changed the subject after sensing my irritation.

So I did. I shared about the geological aspects, the wildlife, our oceans and our deserts. Where magic did not exist but technology was so advanced that we managed to explore the moon and the deepest depths of the oceans.

While I was talking, the huntress gave me her fullest attention. She even leaned forward, intrigued when I talked about the deserts that probably reminded of Hammerfell. Dusk soon turn to night before I stilled.

"How do you even know about Skyrim?" Rayati asked.

"There were tales about this plane of existence but it is mostly based on fantasy." I neglected to mention the fact that her world is actually a video game but I figured it would be best.

"So…I assume you'll be looking for a way to get back?"

I tilted my head and gazed at the stars dotting the brilliant night sky. "Yes." I breathed, still reeling over the fact that I'm no longer in my own reality. "But I have no idea how."

Rayati shot me a pitying gaze. "Keep your faith up; I'm sure things will work out in the end."

I replied with a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes but was touched by the comforting palm on my shoulder.

"It's getting late. It's best if we turn in for the night. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

That caught my attention. "What do you mean, Rayati?" I asked confusedly.

"Hearing about your world got me thinking that you probably don't have any skills in basic survival such as fire building and skinning, don't you?" The huntress tutted disapprovingly and I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Yeah…you're right."

Rayati give a sniff. "That's why I'm giving you a crash course in all the necessary skills. Be warned though, I'm a hard task master."

"Yes. Madam!" I saluted with a grin.

This elected a roll of grey eyes. "Come on then. Take this." I was handed a heavy pelt and stumbled slightly at the weight.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I puzzled.

Rayati looked as though I was off my rocker. "It's going to be your bedroll. Spread it out in the tent."

"Oh." I uttered, feeling like a dunce. I arranged the pelt and lay onto it. "This is surprisingly comfy."

"It's a good quality pelt. No burs, tangles or knots." Rayati agreed as she made herself comfortable. "In fact, it belongs to that particular bear."

"Really?" I looked at the pelt fisted in my hands. Now that I think about it, yeah the fur looks familiar. I rested my head on plumped up makeshift pillow. "Good night, Rayati."

"May your dreams be shielded from Vaermina's influence." The huntress wished back.

* * *

"No. NO NO NO! You don't swing the pole that hard!" Rayati yelped, ducking from the pointy hook flying towards her face from my enthusiastic swing.

"Oops. Sorry." I apologized sheepishly as the fishing pole was yanked from my grasp.

"Stop treating it as though it is a whip." Rayati snapped as she sent the line into the water with an elegant flick of the wrist. "Now try again." she pushed the rod into my hand after reeling the line back.

Taking a deep breath, I copied the redguard's technique and let the line fly.

**Clang!**

We scrambled for cover when the hook latched onto a metal pot and sent it hurling towards the riverbank. Rayati clapped a hand over her eyes and I carefully placed the pole on the ground.

Apart from the failure on learning how to fish, the other lessons went quite smoothly I must say. Fire starting was interesting and I had fun striking the flints and watching them igniting the dry straw. Skinning on the other hand was a messy affair and I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose in distaste while cleaning the innards of game meat.

Rayati was a patient teacher although there were times where I could sense that thread fraying.

"Hey come with me, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" I followed her as we left the camp and ventured slightly upwards till we came to a platform.

"Wow. Are they…" I marveled at the standing stones and stood at the center.

"They're the guardian stones. No one knows how they came to be but each possesses power that helps to unlock an individual's skills." Rayati elaborated as she touched a stone. "I chose the warrior stone, helped me a lot in my hunting."

Her body was enveloped in a soft glow as the magic took effect. "Go on, choose one."

I stretched my hand out but hesitated. There was a faint thrumming of energy emitting in the triangle I was standing in. Swallowing the trepidation down my throat, I shut my eyes and let the energies wash onto me.

I felt a pull. In that whirlpool of power, a particular stream was beckoning; a silent whisper that caressed my being. I let myself be drawn gently towards the source. Opening my eyes, I found myself facing the Mage stone. I studied the intricate carvings before placing a palm firmly on the surface.

A gasp escaped from my lips as I felt magic course through me like a live wire. Spots of white danced in my vision and I felt a sense of euphoria stir within the depths of my psyche.

"The mage stone huh…" Rayati remarked as I stepped down from the raised platform. "Maybe spellcasting is your forte."

"Perhaps…" I said non-committedly. My previous gameplay in Skyrim involves a combination of both magical and melee offense. I favor a single handed weapon in my right while utilizing a healing spell on the left. Of course I did dabble in the different schools of magic; mostly Conjuration, Destruction and Enchanting.

But that was then and this is now.

_Oh well…No point muddling over the stuff._

I squared my shoulders and return back to the camp with Rayati.

"Do you have any idea where to start your search for a way back?" The huntress enquired during dinner.

I paused in mid bite at the question. "I think I'll travel around a bit. Maybe look for clues and find a solution to my problems."

"That sounds good." Rayati agreed. "It's better to take action than bemoan fate like some milk drinkers I know. I'll help you to pack up necessary supplies for your trip."

"That'll be great." I thanked her.

* * *

"Let's see what we have here…" I muttered as I checked my inventory.

A pair of spectacles, my wallet with all my unusable money, an umbrella, a full pencil case, a leather notebook, a tablet, my phone, a portable charger and miscellaneous hygiene products.

I folded my shirt and jeans and stored them in my backpack. Rayati have advised that it would be easier to blend in with a simple dress which she provided. I kept my pvc boots, seeing as they could easily pass off as normal footwear. I carefully stored the septim that I had found into a secret compartment in my bag.

"Here, take this." Rayati passed a large sack over to me. "It isn't much, but I've put high quality game and pelts in. It should fetch you a decent sum when you reach the village. Which one was it again? Helgen or Riverwood?"

"Riverwood." I clarified, staring at the sack with astonishment. I was touched by the simple yet thoughtful gift. This remarkable woman not only saved my life but was the first kind soul I've met since this journey. I just couldn't leave without leaving a token of appreciation.

The only items of value I have are jewelry. A Swarovski pendent, stainless steel earrings and my mood ring. I unclasped the necklace and pressed it into Rayati's hand. "I want you to have this."

"No. I can't take it. It must be worth a fortune!" she fought to decline as she took in the glimmering stone. But I was adamant.

"Please. You've help me so much. It's nothing compared to the kindness you've show me." I said firmly, biding her to accept the gift.

Touched by the sincerity, Rayati took the pendent with a smile before pulling me forward in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, girl. Be careful out there, all right?"

"I will." I assured her, savoring the warmth of the embrace.

"Now, listen closely. There is a bandit camp located near here. It's somewhere by the mine near the main road. Try to keep to yourself and get by unnoticed. But if you're unfortunate enough…" The Redguard sighed. "Look out for the chief, a nord that goes by the name Savorn Red-Mouth. Tell him that you're a friend of Rayati and relinquish the sack of game. They'll probably let u pass."

"Savorn Red-Mouth?" I repeated, arching a brow.

Rayati's lips drew into a line. "Let's just say that he and I have…history."

A lightbulb lit at the clarification. "Well, I think I better make a move on if I want to reach before dark."

"Aye." The huntress nodded. "Get going then."

"Goodbye Rayati. Wish me luck." I bade as I turned to leave.

"Wait!" A shout halted me in my tracks. An iron dagger was slid into the belt of my dress.

"For protection." said Rayati.

* * *

After departing from the camp, I followed the main road till I came across a familiar signpost. On it indicated the directions, Falkreath, Helgan and Riverwood.

 _How about_ _a_ _capture and a joyride to an execution followed by a trilling escape with an annoying dragon breathing fire down your ass?_

Nope. Un uh. I'm staying clear of that god forsaken place.

With determined strides I strode towards the direction of Riverwood.

I trekked down the path at a steady pace even with the weight of my bag and sack. The crisp fresh air felt good coursing through my lungs. It was surreal how beautiful the scenery is. I mean, I've always love how the landscape in Skyrim looked but to be able to really experience it with my own eyes…

I picked flowers along the way so that I could have something to sell. Goodness know that I could use more gold.

I lost track of how long I travelled but I persevered on. It's funny how easy it seems to move from point A to point B in game. Don't let me get started on fast travelling. Honestly, how does that even work anyway?

Lost in my musing, I almost walk past but caught it by the corner of my eye.

"What."

It was the sign pole. The exact same with unmistakable faded paint. I tilted my head slightly towards the left as I stared at the apparition.

Knock. Definitely not an apparition.

"Okay…" I drawled.

I'm certain that I'm back to where I just started. Unless I'm hallucinating…No I don't think I am.

"What the heck is going on? Whoa, time out I need to think..."

My brow furrowed as it hit me.

_Wait…Time… Can it be?_

Deciding to test my speculations out, I sat on the ground and glared at the shadow of the sign post. You can tell that time have past due to the changing of the sun's position, basic concept of a sundial really. Grabbing a pen out, I marked where the shadow cast. Oh, this is going to be good…

I counted internally, tapping my finger according to the rhythm of my heartbeat. My eyes started to droop due to the monotony but I pinched myself awake. It must have been about an hour since I started but just as I suspected, the shadow is still at the starting point.

**STILL. AT. THE. BLOODY STARTING POINT.**

My left eyelid twitched. I had enough of this bullshit.

"Very funny!" I hollered at the sky as I clambered to my feet. "You thought I wouldn't figure it out did you? Too bad I did!"

At my outburst, the seemingly clear heavens rapidly darken into foreboding black clouds. A rumble of thunder shook but I continued. "I know what you're doing, dear Akatosh – Lord of Time. I'm not going to Helgan and that's that! You need someone to be the glorified Dragonborn, well it ain't gonna be me!"

A bolt of lightning struck down right before me with an alarming crack. The faint scent of scorched dirt was a warning to what may befall me if I continued to be rebellious. But I didn't care.

"Look, thanks for the job opportunity and all that, but no thanks. All I want to do is to get back home. That's it. End of Story." I swept my arm about to emphasize my point.

The weather turned even stormier, great howling winds buffed against me, whipping my hair and everything around into a frenzy. Lightning arched even more dramatically over my head; accompanied by the roar of thunder resembling remarkably like a dragon's roar.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "If I know better I'd say you're throwing a tantrum. Well are you? Great dragon god?"

The show of theatrics abruptly halted, leaving only gloomy cast skies. I hid the shit eating grin that was fighting to show itself. "I'm sure you can find someone else for the job." I suggested. "Someone who is actually a part of this world."

At this, the sky turned clearer leaving pockets for sunlight to filter out between the cracks of the clouds. I took it as a sign that he was in better spirits.

"So, I take it that I'm free to go?" I clarified, receiving a soft reluctant rumble in reply.

"That's great. It's been a nice talk. Before you go, do you have any clues for me on how I'm able to return?" I blurted out, feeling that the god was about to leave.

"Hello? Akatosh, you still there?" I called out peering out trying to decipher a sign in the sky but received none.

"Great. He hung up on me… Fat load of help you are. " muttering under my breath, I retrieved my belongings and made my way once again to Riverwood.

This time _hopefully_ without any divine interference.

* * *

With renewed vigor after rejecting a pushy job position from a not so helpful god, I marched towards the village. I'm going to reach Riverwood and not a damn thing is going to stop me.

"Halt!"

Damn it. I spoke too soon.

Stifling the curse from my lips, I turned to see a troupe of bandits. They were dressed in the typical animal pelt armor and carried different low level weapons. It was a group of five consisting of different races, two orcs, a female dunmer, a khajiit and a nord.

"Well well, look what we have here. Hand over your valuables and you'll be left unhurt. Perhaps…" The nord threatened, apparently the representative of the gang.

"Savorn Red-Mouth I presume?"

"How do you know who I am?" The bandit chief narrowed his eyes as he hefted his great sword higher.

"I meant no disrespect. You wouldn't want to rob me anyway. I'm broke." I persuaded gently, hands out in a placating manner. "Besides I'm a friend of Rayati's."

The nord's stance relaxed a little at the mention of the huntress's name but he growled out. "And why should I believe you?"

"You don't. But she said to pass you these if I happen to meet you." I handed the sack over, a little mournful of the fact that I just lost my current source of income.

Savorn grabbed the sack and peered through the contents. There was a glint of tenderness that reflected in those dark blue orbs before receding into their hardened glare. He removed the game and various pelts and passed it to the rest of the bandits.

"Umm, can I have that?" the brazen request fell from my mouth when the nord drew out a familiar pelt.

"It belonged to the bastard that mauled me." I deadpanned, maintaining eye contact.

Eying me up and down, Savorn snorted. "I'm surprised that you're even alive. A tiny wench like you couldn't have stood up to a cave bear. They are notoriously deadly."

"Yeah. But I got good legs." I shrugged. "Besides, I was lucky that Rayati was in the vicinity. She saved me and nursed me back to health."

The bandit chef stayed silent at my admission but tossed me the bear pelt.

"So…can I go?" I inquired, popping my thumb.

"All right." Savorn relented. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to let you off. But get going before I change my mind." the man groused.

Nodding my head, I took the pelt and left at a brisk pace.

For bandits, they weren't so bad. But it was probably due to Rayati that I could even be let off so easily. I kinda feel sorry for Savorn Red-Mouth though. The big bad nord is obviously carrying a blazing torch for the huntress.

The rest of my trip went rather smoothly and after walking for two hours, the open gate of Riverwood came into view.

It was late afternoon but I finally reached my destination. Taking a deep breath, I ventured into the village.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Yeah Akatosh, ya think?
> 
> I think your human resource skills are a bit lacking. Seriously...


	3. Misery Business

The village seemed quiet but there were signs of activities. I could make out the sound of metal being hammered by the forge in the distance. Making my way down the cobblestone path, I surveyed my surroundings. Riverwood was always one of the villages I held close to my heart. Perhaps it was due to it being the first settlement that you encountered in Skyrim.

As I walked further into the village, different houses start to come into view. There was an old woman in a bonnet leaning against the porch railing. She shot me a suspicious glare as I walked past, her sallow mouth pursing in distaste.

"Bah, another outsider. What is Skyrim coming to? Why can't those good-for-nothings get into their heads that we nords are the real owners of this land!" she spat.

Irritation rippled through me at the old harpy's words. I remember now. She was Hilde, mother to Sven the bard. Apparently she was as crotchety and bigoted as she was in the flesh. I strode forward, refusing to give the crone the satisfaction of glimpsing my emotions.

The clang of steel rang louder as I walked past the blacksmith forge. Hunched over the darkened anvil was a broad back. Strong arms hefted a hammer and brought down on molten metal, skillfully molding the steel into the shape of a sword.

So engrossed was I in watching the demonstration that I startled when something round hit me in the shoulder. Recovering from the surprise, I bent down and retrieved the object which turned out to be a small leather ball.

"Go get it, boy!" Running towards me, was a large shaggy dog with two children tagging behind it. They were young, roughly around ten years old. Upon seeing that there was stranger with their ball, their mirth grew subdued.

"Hey, that's ours!" yelled the boy as he pointed to the ball in my hand.

"It is?" I feigned surprise while flinging the ball between my left and right hands. I made a little show of throwing it high in the air before catching it perfectly without looking at it.

"Yeah! Now give it back!" he demanded.

"I don't know… I was minding my own business until I got struck by this. And it's such a nice ball too… maybe I'll keep it." I schooled my features into a thoughtful expression, as though contemplating on the decision.

"You can't do that!" the lad protested while the girl beside him nodded vigorously.

"Hmm…" I continued playing with the ball as the children's faces grew increasingly distressed. Having my share of fun, I casually tossed the ball back which the boy managed to catch if a bit hastily.

"Lighten up. I'm just joking with you. You got a good strength in your arm, just be careful where you throw the ball next time, all right?" I gently chided.

The children were now eyeing me a little warily and I felt a little bad for my act. With a sigh, I crouched down to the sweet fellow that had stayed silent the entire time.

"Hi there, chump." I held my hand out for him to sniff. Brushing his wet nose against my skin, I was greeted by a sloppy lick. "What's your name?"

"That's Stump, my dog." The boy shared before shooting the dog an irritated look. "If he likes you, you can't be that bad."

"Well then, nice to meet you Stump. I'm Charmaine." I introduced myself by initiating a handshake with Stump's paw. This elicited a stream of giggles from the girl. "Would you be so nice as to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, please… I'm Frodnar and this is Dorthe." Frodnar rolled his eyes while Dorthe gave me a shy wave. "You're new around here, so I'll go easy on ya but don't get on my bad side."

I laughed at the bravado but Dorthe quipped. "It's true! He'll play pranks on you. Not a little but a lot. I'm always being pranked by Frodnar."

"I do not!" he defended but I could see his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"You do too!" Dorthe insisted while stamping her feet. "Remember that time when you pushed me in the mud? That was mean!"

"So what if I am?" Frodnar shot back, a defiant look on his face.

At that comment, Dorthe's face furrowed in anger and the two children started to bicker loudly with Stump adding his own two cents.

"What's going on here?!" a hard shout broke through the loud din.

Striding towards us with a forbidding expression was the blacksmith. His hazel-green eyes were narrowed into slits, coupled with the soot shadowing his face; it made the disapproving scowl ten times fiercer.

"What did I say about bothering visitors, children?" he directed the question towards Frodnar and Dorthe who stood sheepishly.

"But Mr. Alvor… We're just…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Frodnar." the blacksmith cut the boy off stiffly.

"But papa…"

"You too. Dorthe." The poor girl flinched at her father's tone.

At the children's despondent expressions, the man's stern frown softened and he pinched his brow with a sigh.

"Look…I'm not saying that you're not allowed to play. Just do it in a more secluded area where you'll not make such a huge ruckus. Understand?"

"We understand." The children chimed obediently.

Satisfied with their answers, he made a shooing motion and they scampered. "Bye." Frodnar and Dorthe bid and I gave a little wave in return.

"Kids… Always making trouble." the man commented with a shake of his shaggy mop of dirty blond hair.

"Well, then they wouldn't be kids if they didn't, would they?"

My comment drew a chuckle.

"True." he agreed. Sweeping his eyes over me, he continued "Ain't every day we get visitors in Riverwood."

"Ah, I was looking for a settlement and came across this quaint village. I'm Charmaine by the way." I introduced myself, holding my hand out.

A little puzzled at the motion; he figured out my unfamiliar greeting and grasped it warmly in his calloused hand. "The name's Alvor. I'm the town's blacksmith. My wife Sigrid, our daughter Dorthe and I live here; in the house beside my forge."

"Nice to meet you, Alvor." I said, giving him a firm handshake.

"The pleasure's all mine." Alvor replied. "You looking for a new blade? Whatever you need, by Ysmir, if it's simple and strong, I can forge it."

"Thanks. But not at the moment." I patted to the dagger at my hip. "Actually… I think I'll have a look around."

The blacksmith scrutinized the blade with a slight pursing of his lips but shrugged. "Alright. There's the Sleeping Giant Inn if you're looking for a bed to rest for the night. Or if it's supplies you're after, the Riverwood trader run by Lucan Valerius and his sister Camilla should cater to your needs."

"Ah... I'll do that." I gave a weak smile at the man's advice. I know that he was trying to be helpful but with my empty pockets, I doubt I could even afford their services.

Trying to change the subject, I suddenly recalled what I needed to clarify. "Alvor, could you tell what day is it? I seemed to have lost track."

During my time recuperating at Rayati's camp, I neglected to keep track of the dates -probably due to being half-conscious with pain.

"It's the Fredas, 18th of Second Seed."

"That's the fifth day of the week….right?" I asked tepidly. I knew that the calendar system in Skyrim resembled closely to ours. Days were organized into weeks, seven days long. There were twelve months but I couldn't recall their names.

I mean… I don't particularly keep an eye of such trivial details as lore time. All I cared about when playing was to dash through quest A as fast as possible and head on to the next. Hell, I can't be bothered with the well-rested perk and my poor avatar ended up as a sleep deprived zombie.

Now I'm cursing myself for my folly.

Raising a brow, Alvor affirmed. "Aye."

"And Second Seed is which…month again?" I hesitantly asked.

"It's the fifth month of the year." The blacksmith supplied.

_**Tuesday, 14** _ _**th** _ _**of May 2015.** _

I latched onto the date that started all this with ferocity, committing it into my memory.

"Considering your questions, I take it you're really not from these parts are you?" Alvor mused, his tone light.

"You can say that." I replied offhandedly.

"It's been nice talking to you but I've gotta head back to the forge." Alvor titled his head in the direction. "Lots of smithing to do."

"Of course." I nodded. "Thank you for sparing your time."

"No trouble at all, friend." Alvor reassured while working the bellows.

Leaving the blacksmith to his work, I wandered over to the two storied Riverwood trader. Upon entering, I was greeted with the musty jumbled smell of leathers, metal and various flora.

"Ah, a customer!" the greeting made me turn to the man standing behind the counter. "Take a look around, I'm sure we have everything to suit your needs."

"Actually, I'm looking to sell some of my stuff to earn some coin." I alternated, approaching the counter. "Lucan Valerius?"

"That I am." the trader said in a slight drawl. "So what do you have?"

"Not much I'm afraid." I murmured while digging through my backpack and scrapping out the meagre flowers that I've picked from the edges of the road on my way here.

"Are these the only things that you're looking to sell?" Lucan looked at the bunch of flowers with a disinterested eye. "Surely, there must be something more intriguing in that knapsack of yours…"

Shaking my head as I thought of that unlucky encounter with the bandits, I gave a weary sigh. "No, unfortunately. The wares that I wanted to barter were seized by a group of thugs on my way here."

"A bandit raid eh? Tough luck." Lucan shot me a look of pity, whether it is for my misfortune or his wasted business opportunity I could not tell.

"Oh, you poor thing." I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Camilla's worried expression. "Were you hurt?"

"No, they let me go after surrendering my sack of game." I reassured the woman by patting her hand. Out of the two imperial siblings, I've always liked Camilla more. She had an upbeat vibrancy that her brother lacked.

Getting back on topic, I asked "What could I get for these?"

"Hmm… I'll give you six septims for the whole lot." Lucan offered, rubbing his jaw.

"What? Only six?!" I felt my voice peak in disbelief, planting both palms on the counter, I leaned closer. "But there are at least twenty flowers in each bunch." Gesturing to the three bunches laid on the wooden surface, I continued. "That makes about sixty of them."

"Look, this is a trader not an apothecary. I do carry alchemy ingredients but the demand for them isn't exactly overwhelming. In fact, only a few of the villagers know their end of an alchemy table. Besides, I can always send Camilla to pick some. " Lucan held out his hands placatingly.

"Surely, you can give me a better price?" I didn't cave in, crossing my arms firmly.

"Tell you what, since these are freshly picked, I'll make it eight septims." The swarthy man haggled, copying my stance.

I felt my eyes narrow at that lousy offer and stared directly in those crafty brown orbs.

_Aw, if that's your game, I'm down for it. Shiet. I'ain't going anywhere._

So began the epic staring contest between Lucan and me as we wrenched our lids open and get down to ocular smack down. Invisible sparks brew up a whirlpool of tension between our eyes as neither of us was eager to break.

But alas, this time it was not to be. For a stray fleck of dust snuck into the corner of my right eye and caused an involuntary blink.

_Damn…_

"Fine. Just give me the gold already." I wrenched the sentence out from the scowl on my face.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Lucan said oily as he slid eight septims across the counter.

I gave an annoyed snort before scooping the gold into my back pack.

_Yeah. A real pleasure, you slimy snake…_

"What are those odd contraptions you have on the bridge on your nose? I have never seen the likes of it." Lucan probed while starring at my glasses quizzically. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Oh, these?" I tapped lightly before passing them to the imperial. "They're called spectacles; they help to aid my vision."

Tilting the glasses left to right, the trader held it to the light to better examine the object. "They're not as heavy as I thought they would be." he muttered to himself before trying it on.

"Urgh! What do you mean they help?" Lucan yelped as he staggered from the effects. "It's making my vision worse!"

"Whoah! Be careful with those!" I snapped, grabbing the glasses back. "Of course it wouldn't help if you already have normal vision. I suffer from short sightedness and these help to make the images look clearer."

"Short sightedness?" Lucan frowned at the term.

"I can see objects that are close relatively well. Like this claw over here." I pointed to the infamous golden dragon claw sitting idly on the wooden counter. "But when it comes to objects in the distance, for example those potions over there; they look blurry." I squint my eyes in effort to make out the words on the labels.

Lucan rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he took in my words. "Ah, you must be talking about the _misted veil_ even though that normally afflicts individuals in the later stages of their life."

I felt my lips quirk at the local medical term. That's one way of putting it.

"What can I say?" I clucked, placing the glasses back onto my nose. "I must have taxed my eyes more than the average person."

"I have a cure potion that could alleviate the strain." Lucan proffered but at my dry look coughed. "Another time perhaps…"

"Yes, perhaps another time." I repeated while shouldering my backpack. "Well, then. Since our business has been concluded, I'll not tarry on your premises any longer."

"Do come back, I'm always happy to make a good deal." Lucan called as I made my way towards the door.

"Ah, a word of advice." I quipped, a hand on the handle. "I wouldn't place the claw in such plain sight if I were you. After all, you never know if it will vanish in a swift."

"Wait, what do you…"

"Bye." I cut the merchant off with a wide smile.

I always thought that if the dragon claw was a treasured family heirloom of the Valerius, they should have placed more caution in the security of the object. Not to place it right smack in the middle of shop.

It's like they're practically asking for it to be stolen.

I understand if they meant to use it as an exhibition of their status or identity but for god's sake at least use a display case with a good lock.

_Seriously, what were they even thinking?_

Well, I did give them a heads up but if Lucan is unable to decipher that meaning…

I gave a little huff and squared my shoulders. Then good luck to the person who's retrieving it.

* * *

"How much is it for a room?"

"Looking to stay for the night?" the man asked while polishing a tankard with a not so pristine looking rag.

"Yes." I reiterated, while gazing interestedly at the interior. Hmm…I never knew that the celling was so high…

"It's ten septims for the room." he said without sparing me a single glance.

I frowned at the price. "I only have nine. Could you do me a solid and just forgo a septim?"

Course hands stilled in their polishing and tossed the rag onto the counter. "Look, the rate is ten septims no more, no less." The nord snapped and crossed his arms together.

"Please." I beseeched; bringing a quiver into my voice and tucking my shoulders up to further emphasize my small posture. "I have nowhere else to go."

The tight line across the man's forehead smoothed as he took in my pitiful countenance. "Look, I'm just the cook lass. I'm not the one that makes the decisions here."

"Oh, but surely you can take pity on me? It's only for tonight. You wouldn't leave a girl like me to fend for myself in the open will you?" I pressed on, hands clasped in earnest.

"Well…" the man faltered but I can see that he was caving.

I pulled out my trump card.

Wide innocent bambi eyes.

I peered up from the rim of my spectacles, orbs of dark brown sparkling with the barest hint of unshed tears. They were relentless, a gravitational pull to break even the most hardened of individuals. To add to the cake, I let out a little sniff.

The nord sighed and I knew that I've won.

_Heh. Works every time._

"Fine. But only just…"

"What's going on here?" a middle aged breton woman with a rather sour deposition cut in.

"Nothing." the nord answered.

"I can see that Orgnar. Apparently, you have yet to sweep the entranceway like I've asked. Have you?" she drawled, radiating irritation.

"I said I'll take care of it." Orgnar grumbled as he resumed his polishing.

"Let me guess." the woman jibed, pushing her hip out and made an airy gesture. "You'll get to it."

"Yep."

"I don't suppose I convince you to take care of it now, could I?"

"No." came the blunt answer.

"Figures, I should have guessed." I couldn't help but hide my chuckle at the woman's helplessness at Orgnar's devil may care attitude.

"Excuse me; I would like my room now please." I requested.

"Sure." Orgnar replied. "Just hand over the gold."

I fished out my septims including the special one and piled them onto the counter.

"I'll bring you to your room." Orgnar motioned for me to follow and I trailed after him, excited at the notion of sleeping in a proper bed for once.

"Hold on." we stilled at the command.

"There's only nine septims here."

"That's all she got, Delphine. I gave her a discount." Orgnar said while I hung back.

"We're not running a charity bunkhouse here alright." Delphine snorted. "Either she pays the full amount or she leaves."

I felt my heart sank like a bludgeoned ship. No way! I'm so close! The call of the bed is strong and I want to get my well-deserved rest.

"Delphine, I don't mean to be a bother but it's truly all I have on me." I implored hoping that she would understand my plight.

"So what's your story? Oh wait, I'm not interested." she sneered, a brow quirked as she regarded me coolly.

"There's no need for all that." Orgnar spoke up on my behalf.

"Since when do you speak up on anyone's behalf?" Delphine shot back. "I didn't take you for the type to fall for a wink and simper."

Orgnar clenched his fists and opened his mouth to retort. But I clapped a hand on his arm.

"Hey, it's okay buddy. I don't want to cause any trouble." I soothed, giving him a grateful smile. Walking back to the counter, I scooped up the septims and turned to the breton. "I'll come back when I have more sufficient funds."

"We'll keep a room unoccupied till then." the veiled taunt threatened a rise out of my temper but I smoothed my hackles down.

"I'll hold on to that promise." I replied saccharinely before heading towards the door.

_Sallow faced dragon hating shrew. It's a pity that you can't be killed._

"Hey, lass." I paused at the tug on my shoulder. A package was stuffed into my hands. "Something to fill your belly. Don't expect much." Orgnar grunted. "I may be the cook but I never said I was good."

Lips quirking at the warning, I held the package tightly. "Thank you."

The nord gave a nod and left.

Dark has settled but not to the extent where I could not see where I was going. The streets have stilled with the residents returning to their respective homes. The skies were heavy with grey clouds and the foretelling of oncoming rain.

There was a bench right outside Alvor's house and I made myself as comfortable as I could on the hard wood. I unwrapped the package that Orgnar had given me. Inside was a slightly charred slice of venison, an apple and a couple of rumpled grilled leeks.

Wow. Orgnar really wasn't kidding when he said that he was a shitty cook.

The meat was overdone and dry. Not to mention tinged with the bitter aftertaste of soot. The leeks were no gourmet appetizers either. They were bland and had no texture. At least the apple looks decent.

But like they said, hunger is the best sauce. After an entire day without having anything down my stomach since I've left Rayati's camp, I was absolutely famished. Tearing the venison into smaller pieces, I scarfed them down.

Rain was pouring fervently now, but I was decently sheltered with the awning. Cupping my hands in a makeshift bowl, I gathered a puddle to quench my thirst. I shake the droplets off and wiped my hands clean on my skirt.

Sitting there alone, with the rain as a curtain against the world, I felt a sense of dysphoria. Dullness settled like dust on a surface in my heart. It dawned on me that I was on my own, to fend for myself in this harsh landscape. With no money, no shelter and no ally to my name.

Fishing my wallet out, I dug out the family photo stashed in the front pocket. It was a picture of the four us, my brother and I standing behind our seated parents. I gave a little smile at the scene. It was one of the better times, where we weren't so busy with our lives.

I wonder if they missed me as much as I missed them.

"Don't give up on me. I'll come home. I promise." pressing a kiss to my loved ones in a sacred vow.

A great howl of wind ripped through, searing a chilling brand on my soul. Misted rain was starting to pelt in as the gale strengthened.

Shivering in cold, I ventured towards the nearest source of warmth -the forge. The area was relatively more covered and I was pleased that that the embers were still blazing. Normally, it would be sweltering in the day but now with the bite of the wind, it's like a warm fireplace.

Scooting over to the wooden wall, I retrieved my bear pelt and made a cozy bedroll/burrito and jolted down the important date into my journal. I made sure to separate the special septim from the rest. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't get the room for nine septims or I would have spent it with the rest.

I better hold on to it. Perhaps it's a clue or a key to the finding the portal outta here.

My tablet and phone were switched off and I was sorely tempted to use them to listen to some music. However, I squashed the urge down. Seriously, it's been only four days and I'm suffering from technological withdrawal.

Electrical power is not exactly accessible in Skyrim. I do have a portable charger but I figured that it's best to conserve it for emergencies.

Unless I manage to convert lighting destruction spells into a safe and reliable output…But that's a possibility I'll have to make some other time.

Tucking my backpack into the bottom of the bedroll so that it will remain safe and out of sight, I pulled the pelt up to my chin.

"Well, it's just you and me now mister bear." I mummed patting the fur affectionately. "You're going to be my favourite teddy bear."

With that, I headed towards dreamland with the lullaby of pitter pattering raindrops.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't easy being broke and on the streets.


	4. Blood stains are a bitch

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

"Mmm…Just five more minutes…" I slurred, wiggling away from the hand shaking at my shoulder.

There was a rumble of laughter and the shaking grew stronger. "Sorry to interrupt you from your sweet slumber Charmaine, but I need to get to work."

Grumbling under my breath, I pulled myself upright and wiped my eyes blearily. There hovering over me like a cheery poster boy for morning enthusiasts was Alvor.

"Crap." I yanked mister bear with one hand and scrambled to my feet. Hastily, I ran fingers through my hair in order to style into a more presentable state instead of an unseemly case of bed hair. "Hah… Good morning Alvor." I choked out to the greeting to a very amused blacksmith.

"Good morning." the nord greeted back as he tied his apron strings. "I must say I was most surprised to find a roll of fur here. Initially, I actually though that a wolf have wandered in until I heard the not so quiet snores."

I scratched my chin at the man's teasing. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"No trouble." said Alvor while retrieving his tools and bringing them to the workbench. "Did you really spend the entire night here in the forge? When there was a heavy storm raging?"

"Yeah."

"Must have been quite chilly." Alvor commented, his eyes straying on to the pelt still wrapped haphazardly around my frame.

"A little." I admitted, folding mister bear into a neat square. "But the warmth of the embers did help to chase away the cold."

"I'm sure it did. I keep the flames alight whether rain or shine." the blacksmith patted the stone edge proudly. "Save me the trouble from having the chore of relighting it every day."

I felt my smile falter at the look Alvor gave me. His brows were furrowed and the intensity in those orbs made me want to shift from foot to foot.

Clearing my throat, I shouldered my backpack. "I'm going to get some grub. I'll talk to you some other time."

"Of course." as though sensing my retreat, Alvor complied. "Come back anytime. You're most welcome here."

At those words, the smile on my lips broadened into their usual cheer.

After leaving the forge, I wandered towards the river stream in order to freshen up. Splashing water onto my face, I gave a start at the frigid sting. But it did the trick in whipping me out of post sleep lethargy. With the absence of a toothbrush, I cleaned my teeth as best as I could. Using a finger to rub thoroughly on the molars and gargling repeatedly.

No way was I going to slack off on dental hygiene. Goodness knows if they had any decent dental healthcare in this medieval age. Probably not.

The most common way of alleviating consequential toothache problems was through extraction and I believe without any anesthesia either. I winced at the thought.

Something slithered pass my hand and I yanked it back in fright.

Oh. It's just a fish.

It was a salmon to be precise. Its lithe silver body darting merrily in the water. I watched as it swam care freely alongside its friends. The sour hollowness in my stomach ignited a lightbulb in my mind.

Hello, breakfast.

Hitching the hem of my skirts and tucking it securely into the leather belt around my waist, I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. Tying my hair back with my hair tie, I tugged my boots off and wadded into the river.

Whew… is it cold but it wasn't as bone freezing as I thought it would be.

The water came up to the middle of my thigh and the salmon swam around and through my legs; oblivious to their impending doom. Cracking my knuckles, I got to work.

Finding a comfortable foothold, I dug my toes into the soft mud and readied my catching stance. Locking my sight on a particular fat salmon, I struck – but unfortunately I missed.

It's only the first try right? It's not as though I expected to land myself a big one on the first go…

_Yeah…right…_

Cricking my neck in determination, I got back into the game.

Initially I kept coming up empty handed but then I realized that I have been deceived by refraction. Modifying my vision, I continued with slightly better results. This time around, managing to at least come in contact with the salmon but I just can't seem to get a good grip on their slippery bodies.

Grab, slip and repeat.

Man, this is harder than I thought it was.

Wiping the sweat brimming on my brow, I stopped for a break. Maybe I'm approaching this the wrong way. Resting my chin I my hand, I observed the salmon's swimming patterns.

They seem to favor facing and swimming upstream.

_I wonder…_

I switched to facing downstream and placed my hands in the water, positioning it like a sieve. With bated breath, I watched as a salmon venture forward. I remained as still as a rock, taking utmost care in not startling it.

I only have one shot at this.

It swam languidly into the gap in my hands and it is what I was waiting for.

Quick as a flash, I closed in and grabbed the head in my right hand while I snatched its tail by the left. With a burst of strength, I scooped the salmon out of the water in one fell swoop.

"Yay!" I cheered, exalted at my success. However, I was so carried away by my joy that I was taken aback by the frantic flailing of a ten kilogram fish.

"Hey. No, stop that." I snapped while doing my best to hold onto the slippery fella. But it paid me no heed, twisting this way and that; its movements so violent that I have to avoid getting smacked in the face by its fins.

My arms were getting rather tired from the weight of the salmon and with a hard jerk, I lost my footing and toppled back first into the river.

Gasping, I broke through the surface and watched in despair as the salmon fled downstream.

"Wait! Come back!" I called after the escapee but of course it didn't return.

Groaning in frustration, I slapped my hand hard against the water; making a small wave.

After all that trouble I've been through and for naught. No breakfast and soaked to the skin.

Heaving a sigh, I clambered to my feet and wringed out my skirt to the best as I could. I'll take it as a sign that it isn't such a good day to go fishing and call it quits.

But you can bet your ass that it isn't going to end just like this.

"Just you wait fishies! Don't you think you've seen the last of me!" I hollered at the salmon, satisfied when they scarpered in shock.

I returned to the riverbank and grabbed my belongings, sneezing all the way.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Alvor greeted when I marched towards the forge.

I gave a silent nod and made a straight beeline towards the blazing fire.

_Ahh…sweet warmth…_

I closed my eyes in bliss as I held my hands out over the forge, feeling the comforting wave of heat wash over me like a blanket. I've changed out of the soaked dress into my only set of dry clothes –my jeans and graphic T-shirt. However, without a towel to wipe away the excess moisture, I was still dripping droplets all over the floor.

"By the gods, what on earth happened to you girl?" Alvor goggled at my bedraggled state.

"I had a little incident at the river." I replied vaguely.

"Fell in did you?" the blacksmith chuckled.

"Not exactly." I corrected the nord while wringing out my hair. "I was actually fishing."

"So, how's the catch?" Alvor inquired, while leaning on his shovel, lips pulled up mischievously.

"I managed to get a fella this big!" I held my hands to showcase the size of the catch. "But alas, it got away."

"Happens to the best of us." said Alvor lightly. "Better luck next time."

"Thanks. I'll share it with you when I land a big one."

The blacksmith indicated his approval with a small wave of his shovel and resumed tending to the fire. I on the other hand, was happy to just stand there and reap his efforts.

Hanging around the forge was quite relaxing actually. While I dried myself, I killed time by watching Alvor work. The dedication and amount of care that he put into shaping each individual piece is admirable. You can clearly see that the blacksmith was a veteran at his craft by the rhythmic hammering of the metal.

"Hey, Alvor?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any way I could earn some extra coin?" I asked.

"Gredur and Hod are the owners of the lumber mill, they pay fair wage for honest work." Alvor proposed as he paused his hammering.

"Sounds good." I beamed at the thought of clinking gold. "I'll head over there right now."

* * *

There it is - the lumber mill.

It wasn't that hard to find. All I did was to follow the little path from behind the forge and keep an ear out for the familiar grind of the water wheel.

I clambered up the slope and into the second floor of the lumber mill. Wow, the view is great here. Leaning against the railing, I gazed out. The sky was clear and I could make out the villages going about their business.

I should probably get to work soon…

Stacked neatly above one another were the logs, each about the size of a carriage wheel. I had to crick my neck back in order to look at the top most log.

Honestly, I have no idea how on earth did my character manage to heft that all by herself like it was a mere suitcase.

Eying them nervously, I debated on whether to venture on this endeavor. But then again, if I should gauge on my own capabilities…

Maybe there's a technique to it. If I tug it at the right angle, it will roll neatly onto the conveyer belt. Wrapping my arms around the trunk of a log that looks not as intimidating as its peers, I gave an experimental tug.

It didn't budge.

Okay… I put more backbone into it.

"Urgh…. Nnghhhhh…" Guttural groans escaped as I tried my very best to move the damn thing.

After struggling for a whole five minutes, I'm sad to say that I do not lift.

"Stupid sorry piece of wood." I kicked the stack venomously in frustration.

**Creak…**

Jilted by my kick, the heavy logs start to shift and wobble ominously; causing the platform to shudder in response to their movements.

"No, no no no no!" I mumbled while gripping my face in fright as the logs rocked precariously.

"Don't fall. Don't fall. **PLEASE DON'T FALL!** "

I bit my knuckles hard as my eyes follow every sway. But the logs soon settled back into place.

_Whew...Thank goodness…_

I wiped a hand across my clammy forehead before heaving a sigh of relief, pressing a hand to my chest.

If the logs were to fall, there would be no way in hell could I place them back in their original position.

"Can I help you with something?"

I turned to face a man with an impressive horseshoe mustache. Ah just the man I wanted to see. "Actually, it is the matter of how **I** can help you."

"You looking for a job?" Hod got the message.

"Yes."

"Grab an axe and head to the chopping block. I'll buy all the timber you can chop." the nord assigned.

"Righto." I clapped my hands and headed off.

**Thwack!**

The wood split neatly into two and fell off the block.

Ah...This. This I can do.

It's like eighty percent gravity. Gravity does most of the job.

Only down side is the return journey of the heavy axe to its original position after every chop - right above my head to reel in the momentum.

Lift and chop. I kept at my task diligently and soon the pile grew larger and larger. I lost track of time, repeating the motions with my mind wandering. There was a slight ache at my side but I ignored it.

_Work through the pain…_

Even with that mantra in my head, the pinch grew even intense and I was finding myself rather breathless.

"Hey, lady."

"Not now kids, I don't have time to play with you." I said while slamming the blade viciously onto the stump.

"But."

"Uh, uh uh!" I waggled a finger in their direction as I bent to retrieve another log, wincing at the process.

"Lady." the children persisted but I continued on. Why can't they just run off somewhere like good little scamps and leave the adults to their work?

"CHARMAINE!" That iteration of my name was like a sonic screech when an air jet was flying right about your head.

Deafening.

"WHAT!" I roared back, eyes flashing my irritation.

"You're bleeding!" Frodnar exclaimed while Dorthe held her fist to her mouth.

"What? I'm not blee… oh."

At my waist, crimson bloomed like a macabre flower over the grey fabric.

_Huh… That explains the ache._

Clasping a hand over the spot, I pressed hard against it to stem the blood flow but it was beyond the point of just soaking the shirt Droplets were starting to dot the ground. A wave of nausea washed over me and I reeled, struggling to keep on my feet.

At my actions the children grew even more distressed.

"I'll go get father!" Dorthe yelped before running off.

"I think you should sit down." Frodnar grasped my arm to guide me towards the logs but I shook him off gently.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't know if I'll be able to get up once I do."

"But you shouldn't be putting more strain on the wound." Frodnar snapped in frustration.

Poor chap; I know that he's only trying to help. "Why don't you lend me your shoulder for a while?"

Wordlessly, the boy shifted my hand over his shoulder and I used it as a crutch while I fought to keep myself upright.

My vision was swimming in and out like a static induced analog television screen. But I could make out the large frame of a man advancing towards me with a little figure trailing behind him.

"What on earth happened here? When it comes to preparing timber, I wouldn't have expected you to split flesh instead of wood."

"I'll have you know that my wood chopping skills are not that mediocre that I'll swing the blade towards my own torso thank you." Even though a little light headed, I still found it necessary to fire a sassy comeback while being hoisted up by strong arms.

"I see that your tongue is as sharp as the blade." Alvor replied as he marched briskly back towards the forge while carrying me as though I was a loaf of bread. "Now let's get that nasty gash cleaned up."

"Mmnn." I agreed non-committedly, keeping my eyes firmly fixed front.

"Sigrid!" Alvor yelled as he opened the door with a mighty kick. I winced at the resounding crash it made.

"What's all the commotion about?!" A tall nord woman approached us with her hands on her hips. "If this is about Dorthe not…"

"It's not our daughter, woman." The blacksmith cut her off as he deposited me onto a bed. "Grab the linens, we've gotta stop the bleeding."

"Bleeding? Who's…Oh." Sigrid's eyes widen as she took in my form. I gave her a feeble wave in greeting.

Shaking out of her surprise, she turned and started to rummage through the dresser.

"Erm, Alvor? I think it is better if you place me on the floor. I don't want to dirty the bed." I raised myself up but a firm hand pushed me back.

"Don't be foolish." The nord shot me a stern frown. "After all, the sheets can always be replaced or washed." Patting my knee, he continued "Now, get some rest."

I gave him a grateful smile but a matter was gnawing at the back of my mind. "I guess, all my hard work toiling at the block was for nothing." I sighed.

"Is that it?" Alvor gave a quirk of his lips. "I'll speak to Hod. I'll make sure you get your coin." he assured.

"Thank you."

Turning to Sigrid whose arms were filled with rolls of linens, he leaned and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Look after the lass, will you?"

A faint blush dusted the woman's cheeks and she elbowed her husband in mock indignation. "Yes, yes I'll do that. Now get going you oaf. So I can get to work."

I watched this exchange with interest. It's kind of heartwarming to see them interact like a loving couple. It shows that they truly are existing individuals than just two dimensional characters in a game.

"So…You're the girl who both my husband and daughter have been going about lately." Sigrid interjected as she sat by the bedside, rinsing out linen from the washbasin.

"I didn't realize I've made such a lasting impression." I joked.

My comment earned a slight rising of the woman's shoulders. "All right, time to remove your garment." Sigrid reached forward but hesitated at the unfamiliarity of my thin form fitting shirt.

"It goes over the top." Gripping the edge of the bottom, I eased the shirt over my head while Sigrid helped. She placed a strip of linen over my chest for modesty and tutted upon seeing the wound.

The three jagged streaks that were previously scabbed have ripped open into an angry maw dripping with dark blood. It seems that I've been too enthusiast with my swings.

"My goodness!" Sigrid exclaimed with wide eyes. "What could have caused this?"

"Bear."

At the answer, she gave me a look of respect. "You're lucky that you managed to get away alive with just this. Even seasoned hunters face a difficult time facing the dangerous beast."

"Luck eh? Who knows?" I gave a shrug.

Quirking her lips, Sigrid warned "Now…This is going to sting but bear with it."

"What? Yow!" I yelped as she pressed the hot damp linen right onto the laceration. It felt as though a hundred ants have pinched their incisors into my flesh.

"Is it supposed to sting that much?" I complained through gashed teeth as Sigrid gently but firmly wiped away the blood.

"It's because of the salt I've added to the water." Sigrid explained as she continued her task.

"Ah, right. To act as a disinfectant." I groaned at the effective but abrasive remedy, throwing my head back into the pillow as another stab of pain jolted my senses.

With Sigrid careful and gentle administrations, the bleeding slowed and the wounds were reduced to clean slits. Although, I had to bite my lips till they chaffed in order not to sound like a dying whale.

"You're doing quite well. I've met grown men who throw quite a fuss when it comes to the dressing of their wounds."

I crack a smirk. "Women always have a higher pain tolerance over men."

Sigrid chuckled. "That's true." Tossing the red stained scrap into the basin, she smeared a grey balm onto my wounds. "It's a pity that I don't know any healing spells. Never have a knack with the arcane arts."

"It's okay." I patted the nord's hand reassuringly. "I'm just thankful for your care."

Sigrid smiled and started to remove my boots. "You're tough lass, even if you're awfully tiny."

"Hey. I'm not short. I'm fun sized." I said defensively. It did strike me how vertically challenged I was as compared to people in Skyrim. Back at home, my height at a hundred and sixty one centimeters was perfectly normal. But I noticed Skyrim's residents loomed over me. They're all ridiculously tall.

"Well… you're shorter than the average Breton." Sigrid remarked as she eyed me from head to toe. "But you have an exotic look about you."

"Nope. Not a Breton." I clarified but declined to elaborate.

Being a perceptive woman, Sigrid did not press the matter. "Now then…" Pulling the coverlet up, she said "Rest is the next crucial remedy."

I nodded my head and fisted the blanket.

Dang it. It's less than a week and I'm already sinking into role of a helpless damsel in distress. If my fortune wasn't so bright, I could have been mauled, robbed and even left dying in a ditch somewhere in the unforgiving harsh wilderness.

Furrowing my brow in distaste, I made a silent oath to toughen up. Or goodness knows how on earth am I going to get myself back. But for now, I sank into the pillow and shut my eyes and let myself be lured into slumber by the soothing scent of the simmering stew cooking by the fire place.

* * *

 "See! What did I tell you?" Frodnar exclaimed smugly. "They're still there!"

"You're right." I murmured as I studied the tree stump carefully. As the boy had said, there splatted across the worn surface was the unmistakable red of blood stains. However instead of being faded or washed out, the splatters remained bright crimson and looked as though it had freshly spilled.

It has been a week and a half since the kind blacksmith and his wife had extend their graciousness towards the injured me. With Sigrid's care and a steady dosage of minor health potions, I was up on my feet.

After knowing that I'm out on the streets, the couple insisted that I stayed with them. It isn't safe for a girl like me to be out in the wild with just the clothes on her back. Grateful for their offer, I took up temporary residence in the basement of the house.

Granted there was no bed and it was a little musty but it beats not having a roof over my head. Furthermore, they are good hearted souls and we chatted amicably over simple meals.

Not one to be a free loader, I helped as much as I could such as stroking the fires, smelting of ores, groceries shopping with Sigrid and miscellaneous household chores. During my time here, I learned many useful tips of the blacksmith trade and started to attempt simple smithing with the watchful eye of Alvor.

Whenever I am free, I will wonder around the village and explore to my heart's content. The rough cook, Orgnar having heard that I had taken up residence at the blacksmith simply gave me a small smile. I did offer to pay for the food that but received a sharp smack on the hand with a dirty rag.

The sleeping giant inn was a venue where I frequented often. It was a place where both visitors and locals gather and it made an intriguing spectacle for me, an outsider to observe.

"Don't you think it is funny?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of my reverie, I turned towards Frodnar who was tracing the splatters with a finger.

"Shouldn't the stains have faded? I mean it was raining heavily the last few days…"

"You've got a point." I agreed as a frown etches across my face. "Let's go."

"Where are we heading?" the boy asked as he hurried after me.

"To find some answers."

* * *

 "So back for some more work?" The nord paused his yanking of the logging chain.

"Not quite." I said while giving Frodnar a gentle pull up the ladder. "Hey, er… do you remember the logs that I once chopped for you? The ones which I had my little accident…"

"Oh you mean the blood splattered logs?" Hod exclaimed excitedly.

"Erm…yes?" I answered warily as the nord started to dig enthusiastically into an enormous pile of logs.

"Where is it?" The man muttered to himself while Frodnar and I diverted our gaze from his vigorously shaking behind. "I knew I put it somewhere…Ah hah!"

"Oof!" I felt the air escape my lungs as a hefty log was tossed into my arms.

"Come on! I need to show you something extraordinary!" The lumberjack tossed as he ran down the mill, with Frodnar and me after his heels.

We followed the man towards a fire pit where a blazing fire was merrily lit. Pointing to the lumber embroiled by the dancing tendrils, he said "Recognize anything?"

"Is that…" I squinted at the fire and felt my eyes widen.

"Yeah. They're your logs alright." Hod confirmed. "Initially, I thought that it was such a waste. Blood splatters tend to verve customers off. It's not exactly good for business."

At my deadpanned look, the lumberjack gave a little cough and continued "So I figured that they're good for fueling the fire place. But to my surprise, your logs are no ordinary logs mind you. They have been burning for quite an extensive amount of time and still bear no signs of wearing out!"

"You mean that these are the same logs that had been burning for a continuous week and a half?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Without a doubt." Hod said seriously. At my dubious gaze, he took a poker and pushed a small chunk outside the boundary of the pit. I crouched down to scrutinize the piece.

As the lumberjack had said, there was the unmistakable stain of my life blood but what was remarkable was how fresh the wood looked. There was no charred edges, no crumbing matter due to the onslaught of the heat from the flames. The piece looks as though it had only been added to the fire a few seconds ago.

"No! Don't touch it! Do you want to get burnt?!" The sharp warning made me drew my hand back.

Shaking his head in my foolishness, Hod eased the log back into the fire. "Hey, I'm interested in buying more of these special logs. Any chance, you're able to whip up a new batch?"

I tightened my grip on the weathered bark and shifted uneasily. "Well… I don't really know if I can actually recreate the logs…" I lied.

"Do you mind if I take this back as a reference?" I held up the log possessively. Whatever the answer, there was no way I'm leaving without it.

"Sure. Maybe it will help you." Hod shrugged and I made my exit, clutching the log tightly without a backwards glance.

_I need to get to the bottom of this…_

Back in the house down the basement; I faced the crackling fire pit with one hand holding an ordinary log and the other with the log with my blood. Placing both into the flames, I sat down and waited.

I watched patiently as the brilliant tendrils wrapped around the wood in a tender but cruel embrace. After an hour, I pulled the logs out.

There was no mistaking it, whatever Hod said was true. The log which my blood graced was fire proof, while its comparison lay crumbling in ashes. I bit my lower lip before making up my mind. I took the dagger from my belt and slide it firmly across my left palm. Wincing a little, I clenched my fist and squeezed; taking deliberate care in ensuring the blood dripped over the new clean log.

Satisfied with the amount, I chucked the log back into the fire pit and watched passively as my hypothesis was further concreted.

It seems as though my blood have special properties… Groaning, I dragged a hand across my face. This complicates matters, I'll need to do some cleaning up, and it wouldn't be good if this gets out.

It's time I paid a little visit to my favourite huntress.

* * *

"Rayati!"

"Why look who's here?" the Redguard's face broke into a grin as I approached.

"It's good to see you again!" I gushed pulling the tall woman into an affectionate hug.

Rubbing my hair, Rayati chuckled, "Nice to see you again girl. How are those wounds doing?"

"I tore them again." I murmured sheepishly.

"What? How?"

"Long story…But first, I need to check something out."

Rubbing my fingertips to get rid of the crusted earth, I straightened up and sighed. "Why is it when I want to be proven wrong, it will always be the freaking opposite?

At my frustrated mumbling, Rayati frowned; her brows furrowing like descending birds of prey. "What is going on, Charmaine?"

At this inquisition, I bit my lip. The fewer that knows of this the better. But deep inside, I felt that I had a debt to the huntress. She had proved herself to be trustworthy enough in my books…

"Haven't you notice the splatters, Rayati?" I said quietly.

"You mean your blood? The huntress shot back bluntly, crossing her arms. "I know this area like the back of my hand and I've been wondering about when I am going to get an explanation for this!"

Rayati flung her hand out and I followed it. There right across was a kaleidoscope of greenery and vibrancy. It looked as though a whole greenhouse have shot up in a mere fortnight. There were all sorts of fungi mushrooming up; clusters and clusters of flowers added their colors to the chaotic landscape.

Besides the impressive growth of greenery, the area was alive with the abundance of wildlife. Bunnies were scampering cheerily while deer chewed serenely on the lush bushes. I can even see a figure of a sabretooth tiger sleeping in the distance right under the shade of a tree.

"Have it always been this crowded?"

Rayati gave an irritated roll of her eyes. "No. This used to be a relatively quiet part of woods. Hardly any pickings but all of a sudden it blossomed into a hunter's dream. Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Honestly Rayati, I have no idea how this happened. But it isn't wise to leave it like this."

At my tone, the huntress shot me a sharp look. "What? By razing this place to the ground?" she joked.

I just gave her a determined tilt of the head.

"You're serious." Rayati said incredulously.

"A controlled fire, set with care will be able to get rid of all the vegetation." I explained.

"No. I don't think it is necessary." The Redguard woman shot down hastily.

"What do you mean no?" I crossed my arms in frustration, "What if someone comes and sees this and…and…and…"

"You're worried that you'll attract the wrong company." Rayati echoed my meaning softly.

"Well, being someone who's **not** from this world; I'll like to keep myself as inconspicuous as possible thank you." I huffed, kicking a rock. "Skyrim's not exactly a safe place."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, Rayati soothed "Hey, for someone who's just a tiny little gal like you with absolutely no skills, you're doing pretty well."

"I'm not tiny. Everyone's just tall…" I muttered

"So magic blood?"

"Don't look at me. It had never shown signs of hocus pocus back home until I got here." I shrugged.

"Back to topic, you really gonna burn all this into a crisp?" Rayati gestured. "It's seems like such a waste."

The huntress's tone was light but I could sense the wistfulness in it.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, waving my hand flippantly. "We don't have to burn it. Besides, take it as a payment for all those time you spent helping me."

A grin crackled so widely I have to shield myself from the blinding flash of white.

"Now, tell me how you managed to waste all my effort in treating your wounds you silly chit." Rayati looped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards the camp.

* * *

"So that's how you tore your wounds."

"Yep." I chirped while taking a bite into an apple. Rayati and I had a nice long catch up on what happened since I left.

Eyeing me incredulously, the Redguard signed. "I don't know whether you were dropped on your head when you were a babe or you're just slowly slipping into Sheogorath's realm."

"Try tap dancing." I said flippantly "What?! I'm broke! I need the moola, the bling and the kaching!" I rubbed my thumb, index and middle fingers together.

Rayati snorted at my antics. "You're so ridiculous that I feel as though I'm watching a jester's performance at the spring festival."

I did an invisible hat tip with a small bow. "That's me. I'm your regular stand-up comedian."

We continued munching on our apples in companionable silence. Before I felt a sly smirk crept across my face.

"Sooo…" I leaned closer. "What's the deal between you and that big bad nord bandit?"

Straightening up slightly, Rayati coughed "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't act coy…" I tutted. "Savorn Red-Mouth, does the name rings a bell?"

The Redguard shot me a dry look but I pressed on. "Come on, there's something juicy between you and that big lug." I linked my fingers together and rested my chin. "Now spill."

"There is no possible notion that I can escape from this conversation is there?"

"Nope."

Shooting me a half-hearted glare, Rayati started her tale.

"Look before I was a hunter, I had a different-"

"Let me guess, you had a less than squeaky clean occupation. You were a bandit."

"Am I telling the story or are you?"

I held my hands placatingly and gestured for her to continue. "Sorry. I'll keep quiet now."

The huntress gave me a sardonic look but seemed mollified. "Yes. I was a bandit once. But it wasn't a decisive choice. I was alone, far from home in a cold bleak land and with just meager possessions: a sword and the clothes on my back. Similar to how I found you."

"What happened?" I asked softly. "Why did you leave Hammerfell?

"War. What else?" Rayati gave a shrug. "Different factions within our people, the Crowns and the Forebears have been at logger heads for centuries and yet until now they have yet to set aside their differences."

_I think that I have come across this._

I tilted my head. "The Crowns are those that want to retain their traditions and be isolated while the Forebears are individuals who are more tolerable towards other cultures… Right?"

"Well, you're not wrong at that."

"So, which fraction were you?" I asked.

"The Forebears. My family was with a minor clan on the outskirts of Hammerfell. We claim independence from the Na-Tatombu also known as our royalty." Rayati explained as she caught my confusion.

"But obviously the Na-Totambu isn't happy with our relationship and trade with the other races. Tensions have been high between the two fractions; our elders have been trying to negotiate for the right to continue our trade."

I nodded hesitantly as Rayati's tone grew darker.

"But still in the midst of negotiation, they laid a siege!" the huntress let out a vicious snarl and I couldn't help flinch at the hate in her eyes.

"No warning, they tore into our village like savages. Houses were burnt to the ground, children and the frail were cut down if they resisted. We did our best to defend our home but we were overwhelmed." Rayati ran a hand down her face.

"In just one night, we lost the fight that we have been striving for years." The huntress's eyes were glazed as though she was in the midst of the conflict. "The most outrageous is that the fierce warriors well known for their battle process unleashed that fury onto their own people."

"My family didn't make it." she said quietly.

I remained silent. That was some deep emotional scars that I could not really relate to. I can only sympathize and not empathize. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Heaving a sigh, Rayati tilted her head back. "So I figured that I run- as far away as I can. I crossed the border and never looked back. It was tough at first, different terrain, weather and all."

"Tell me about it. Is it always that chilly here?" I quipped half-jokingly but rubbed my arms around myself. Really, it was cold.

"Oh sweetling, if you think this is bad you're in bit of a shock in the next coming months." Rayati chuckled before tossing me a stray fur.

"Anyway, so how on earth did you become a bandit? You could have chosen to be a mercenary, or a farmer or something else than that course of work."

"Times were hard; I did everything to get by. First I bumped into a bandit group but put up such a fight that they decided to offer me a position. Went for a couple of raids, reaped quite a sum but you know its straining on the conscience. Then one day, I figured I had enough and I left." she waved a hand flippantly.

"And they simply let you leave?" I brought up. "Especially, Savorn Red-Mouth?" I lowered my voice and wiggled my brows. "It was my first time being raided. But as the experience goes, it was quite civil actually. He even let me keep mister bear."

"Savorn is a good man." Rayati piped fondly. "We had each other's backs and got out of a lot of tight places together. He never kills unless it's necessary. Rather gruff but he's a strong and firm leader."

"Huh, an outlaw with morals. Cool." I pursed my lips and smiled.

"Well, he wasn't happy when I told him of my decision. But he respected my choice." Rayati stretched her hands. "Decided to take the quiet life, turn my prospects into game and I've been here since; in my cozy little camp."

"It's a sweet crib. But it must be lonely at times."

"True. I have to substitute with furs instead of my usual dosage of nord mead if you catch my meaning." Rayati simmered, shooting me a smirk.

At that, I hacked a cough before saying "Of course! Nothing beats combating the cold than that!"

Peals of laughter tore from the both of us and it took a while for our mirth to subside.

"If I'm raided again, I'll be sure to pass on a request for you."

"I'll be ever so grateful." Rayati toasted me.

"It's getting late. I should be going." Dusk was setting; I looked worriedly at the pink streaks highlighting the sky.

"Are you certain?" said Rayati as she watched me put the furs back. "You're more than welcome to stay for the night."

"Thanks. But I gotta help Sigrid prepare dinner." I declined before pulling the huntress for a hug.

"You take care now." Rayati returned the hug before ruffling my hair.

Slapping her hands away, I sniffed. "Yes. Yes. By the way, remember to keep all those blood stained bandages and furs safe in a sack for me until I figure out a way to get rid of it."

"Don't worry. I'll guard them with my life." the Redguard reassured me.

I cracked a smile and set off.

* * *

Dusk has passed and dark have crept in. Fortunately the main road was dimly lit with a few scare lanterns strung on worn wooden poles. I made brisk pace and stuck to the middle of the road.

There was a beguiling sereneness in the soft darkness but I kept my eyes and ears out taking note of every rustle and movement. This wasn't exactly the park under my house.

"Halt!"

I unsheathed my dagger and stepped into a defensive stance as figures bearing various weapons enclosed around me.

"Oh it's you again." the familiar nord bandit remarked somewhat amused.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." my tone was light even as I tightened my grip on the handle of my dagger.

A snort escaped from Savorn Red-Mouth. "I thought that you would have learned your lesson from our previous encounter. This is our territory, we take whatever we can." A mean smirk crept across the man's lips. "So what are you doing here little cub?

"I'm just out for an enthusiastic walk through the woods." I gibed flippantly.

"At this timing? In the dark?" the bandit raised a brow.

" _ **Very**_ enthusiastic walks." I reiterated cheerfully before continuing. "Actually I was visiting a friend in the vicinity and if you really don't mind, I need to get moving. I'm late for my evening meal."

"No problem. You're free to go after you settle the issue of your passage fee." Savorn Red-Mouth proposed amicably.

I stifled the groan down my throat. "About that, I'm sorry to say but I'm not much richer than the last time."

Digging a hand into my pocket, I fished out the small pouch of septims. "There's twenty-five pieces of gold in there."

_Thank goodness I had the sense to keep the rest in the basement._

"Only twenty-five gold?" a disgusted voice rang out. It was a dunmer, male with his hair in a ponytail which I have no recollection of meeting. He eyed me with disdain and spat "What a waste of time! Just take the gold and kill the chit already!"

"Rude!" I shot back glaring daggers at the lout.

"Silence new blood!" Savorn spun and snarled at the Dunmer. "You forget your place! I'm the one who makes the decisions here!"

Taking a step back, the idiot's face was one of barely concealed resentment but he wasn't stupid enough to answer back.

 _Pity._ I sneered internally. It would have made quite an amusing spectacle to see that moron be put into place.

"Sure, you are more than welcome to kill me." I said calmly holding the Dunmer's gaze. "But if that's your methods, you are an idiot. Look at this from my point of view. Everything is a business. Yes, even a group of bandits is considered a corporation."

Rolling my eyes at the bandits confused gazes, I gestured to myself. "Now I am not just a mere traveler for you to pillage. In fact, I am actually a patron. The product that you are offering is safe passage without the threat of molestation of my well-being. Do you catch my drift?"

My explanation drew a few slow nods.

"Right. What happens if you keep killing your patrons?" I asked.

"Lesser gold?" a bandit pipped.

"Precisely." I smiled baring my teeth. "Think of it as a long time investment. If you kill every traveler that doesn't have enough gold, it means the termination of that patronage. Furthermore, the disappearance of so many people in this area will warrant questions and it wouldn't be long when soldiers start to poke around."

The bandits shifted subtly at the mention of military interference.

"However by taking what you can and not foolishly ending every septimless soul, you are extending your future revenue. Maybe the next time we meet, I'll be more financially loaded and then you can reap the benefits of your labor."

I crossed my arms. "Did you all get my point?"

There was a moment of silence as the bandits and I regarded one another. I started to flip my dagger.

"Well…That was an intriguing justification." Savorn Red-mouth drawled as he hefted his war axe over his shoulder. "I believe it is time to move on to payment."

He held out a large palm and I dropped the pouch. Hefting the weight, the bandit threw it into the air before catching it. Sliding it into his pocket, Savorn nodded to his back. "You're free to go. For our future encounter, I look forward to a more prosperous trade venture between us."

I grinned at the Nord. "It's a pleasure doing business with you. And the next time should we meet, I'll be sure to chip in extra for Rayati. She's missing the taste of her favorite Nord mead."

Savorn gave a small lewd chuckle. "Nah, don't bother. I'll pop over to her place with a few bottles. It'll be great to catch up with a drink for old time's sake."

I shot him a wink before heading off. "Better bring a whole crate to last her the cold months. Ta ta!"

As the village came into view, my stomach growled audibly.

_Dorthe better not eat all salmon steaks or I'm gonna be pissed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else do you know of that likes to take very enthusiastic walks... 
> 
> *grins*


End file.
